


Beef Stew

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman offers comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beef Stew

“I thought you could use this…”

Peter looked horrible…but he was alive and not trapped within the wolf. Roman wondered, as he put the tray across Peter’s lap, how many more forced changes there would be to end this. He wondered, as Peter…shirtless and pale…lifted the bowl of stew, held it beneath his nose and inhaled, whether he would be there the next time to save Peter from himself.

“You don’t seem like a chicken soup guy…”

“Sometimes,” Peter shrugged. “Not today Didn’t know you cooked…”

“A lot about me you don’t know…”

Their gazes met. “Apparently so,” Peter murmured.


End file.
